


Gone but Not Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, one sided Arthur/Vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi has gotten horrible headaches ever since the day her, Arthur, and ben left that Cave. She can't get rid of them. And since they visited that strange house they've only gotten worse and worse. Weeks later still with unrelenting pain, she decides to pay that house a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Search

       Vivi drove down the dirt road. She enjoyed driving. It got her mind off things. She didn't drive very often, though. When she got those horrid migraines she could hardly think straight, so Arthur drove for her. She kept getting the feeling that someone else should be driving. Mystery, sitting between her and a snoozing Arthur, gave her a concerned look.

       "I'm fine, Ben. Arthur was tired so I decided to drive." She said, as she reached over and gave the dog a gentle pat. It was pretty dark, and since they were away from most main roads she drove slower than normal. She was trying to find a hotel that Arthur had booked a few hours ago, since there was a job in this town.

        They hadn't suspected it to take so long, and instead of driving four hours back to Colorado, then four hours again, it would be much better to just spend the night here. "Where the hell is this thing?" Vivi said, as the GPS winded up getting them more lost than they would've been without one. A pain struck her head. "Dammit, why now?!" She pulled over the car, leant over the back seat and fished through their bags for her pills. "Where did I put tho-"        

        "Vivi?" A drowsy Arthur called. He rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

        "I have no clue. That cheapo GPS just winded up getting us lost." she replied, as she sat back up, pills in hand. "Have another headache?" He asked. Vivi nodded as she put two pills in her mouth and drunk some flat soda. "I'll drive." Vivi always lost this argument, so she nodded and swiftly exchanged spots with Arthur, used to doing this by now. "Well no wonder you're lost, you entered the wrong destination."

        "I did? But I didn't touch it." Vivi said, rubbing her head. It was getting worse. "It's fine, we're not that far away anyways. Try and get some shut-eye" Arthur said as he made a U-turn on the road. Vivian closed her eyes and leaned back on the seat. The headache didn't get any better, but then again it didn't get any worse. She somehow managed to fall asleep. 

 

* * *

_The purple ghost reached out and showed her something. A beating heart. Well, it wasn't a real heart, it was gold colored and shaped like a heart. The curiosity in Vivi was killing her, so she reached out and tried to take it into her hands. she could feel the warmth radiating off of it, but Arthur pulled her away at the last second. "Arthur get off!" She said, but he refused to let go, overtaken by fear. She looked back and saw the ghost reaching out to her, and the heart dropping to the floor and turning a sad shade of blue._

_"I'll find you" a voice whispered. 'I'll help you find me."_

* * *

 

     Vivi sat up and ran her hands over her face. This dream had happened over and over. She didn't tell Arthur, He's already a nervous wreck, She was sure this wouldn't help. But that last part... That last part had never happened. She looked around. Where was she? She glanced beside her and saw a figure snoring softly. A bed? wasn't she in the van a minute ago? Oh that's right, Arthur was driving, he found the hotel and... On the table next to her was a note. She put her glasses on and read it.

 _"don't panic, I brought you inside once we got here."_ was written in sloppy handwriting. Obviously Arthur. She sat up and looked at the clock. 12:00 am. She laid back down. Rain pounded against the window. Arthur kept getting Double beds, and not two separate beds. it was bothersome, but not the end of the world. He insisted it was accidental. 

 _"I'll help you find me."_  

      Woah what? she hadn't thought of that. First migraines, now voices in her head? What the- Wait a second. Where had that GPS changed to? As far as she remembered, Arthur got rid of the old places they went to, since you could only have 5 waypoints at once. He only had two at a time, one to home and one to wherever they were going. So what now? she threw on her sweater, and snuck around to Arthur's side and grabbed the keys. As she turned to head out the door, she saw Ben staring at her. He  _always_  barked whenever someone left the house. great. She walked to the door, and picked up a leash. She clipped it onto him, gestured for him to stay quiet, and lead him outside. Vivi hurriedly closed the door so Arthur wouldn't wake up from the sound of rain. She searched the lot for a moment to find the van, and ran out through the rain. Unlocking the passenger side she let Ben jump in, then her, and shut the door. The lights went on and she picked up the GPS.

      Main...Change Waypoint...Preset Waypoints... There! It wasn't home or Old Man Jenkin's Mansion, it was called "3". She selected it, it opened up, and began to guide her where she needed to go. Vivi was a sucker for mystery, and this just shouted it. She felt bad for leaving Arthur, so she pulled out her phone, and texted him with a message saying "Went out to Pharmacy for more pills. took Ben. be back soon." She would be back soon, probably. I mean this place cant be too far away, right? She started the car and drove off. Maybe this could stop her headaches once and for all!


	2. Chapter 2

     Ok. Maybe it wasn't as close as vivi thought it would be. And maybe she's not that great of a navigator she though I was. Who would've thought you could get lost with a GPS taking you the right direction? Well, there you go. She'd been driving for about an hour and forty-five minutes now, but Vivi pretty sure she was almost there. She'd been trying to recollect my thoughts on what happened in the Emerald cave. Arthur had told her everything that happened, because she couldn't seem to remember.

    "We went in investigating a few disappearances that had happened in relation to the cave, Arthur, Ben, and I went to the bottom of the cave, the cave collapsed, and a stalagmite or a rock or something like that fell on my head. Another one landed on Arthur's arm, and it was stuck. Ben bit it off to save Arthur, and Arthur got me out of the cave with the help of you, ben." She said, glancing at the dog "That's why there's holes in my memory. And supposedly that's why I get the headaches. But something is definitely wrong. I can feel it, Ben."

   Vivi focused on the road, and crooked dead trees came into view. Ben was watching them intently with Vivian. They seemed to go on forever. Vivi kept driving. She knew they were close. Then, the large Mansion appeared. It wasn't as bright as when they first saw it, and even though everything around it was dead, it seemed a lot more... depressing. The rain had let up, but not by much. Ben was never a fan of rain so Vivi took off my sweater and wrapped it around his head. Ben was annoyed, but allowed it. Vivian adjusted her blue scarf, and turned off the car and pulled out the keys. She swung open the door, and she and ben ran for the front of the mansion. Ben ran under the small awning, but poor Vivi was trying everything in her power to get the door open. She pulled with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. Maybe she had pushed? This always happened to her. The rain seemed to get harder, and Vivi backed up, and ran to the door, and just before she slammed into it, the two doors swung open and she was flung inside, and hit her side. Ben ran over and help her up.

    "I'm fine..." Vivian wheezed, clutching her side and standing up. They weren't given the same greeting as the first time, and the only thing she could hear was the sound of giggling. Those pink spirits from last time must of done that. No point in getting angry. She dusted herself off. "Now ben, where to?" She looked down at him, and saw him growling at something. One of those Spirits was floating in front of a wall, giggling. Ben wiggled the sweater of his head, and charged for the ghost.

    "Ben no!" Vivi shouted, chasing after him. they turned down a hall, and she kept chasing after him. The paintings were watching her, but she was careful to avoid that trap door from last time. With a leap, Ben jumped up and attempted to bite the spirit, but it disappeared at the last second. Ben dropped down onto the ground and furiously sniffed in attempt to find it. Now, they were lost. "It's ok Ben, we'll find another. Probably." She turned around, and examined the paintings. They were really creepy. She looked down at the carpet, and saw another trapdoor. Directly Below her.

    "SHI-" The door swung open, and she dropped down. It was practically identical to last time, like something out of Alice in Wonderland. A mirror floated beside her, and as she looked into it, she saw black holes where her eyes should be. What does that mean? She landed in a room that had a large Coffin up against a wall, accept it was open. Carefully, she went up to it, and examined the inside, and the lid. Nothing. Vivi left the room, and found herself in a kitchen. She had a weird urge to make herself a sandwich. But then again, who doesn't get that? She left the kitchen, and continued down the hall, filled with doors. She opened one, and walked through and only found herself farther down the hall. Not wanting to wind up somewhere different, she continued down the hallway and walked through the door at the very end. Great. More Paintings. Vivi continued down the hall, but noticed a painting different from the rest. It seemed to be playing a video? She stopped walking and went closer to it to get a better look.

_It showed the van, and inside of it was Vivi, Arthur, Ben, and... Who is that? Vivi recognized the man, but she didn't. He seemed incredibly familiar. When did this happen? There was a man driving the car, and Vivi found herself looking fondly at him. And he looked at her. Arthur seemed to want no part of this, so he just looked out the window. What was going on? The van pulled up to a green cave... That's Emerald cave! They all went inside, and They split up. Vivi went with Ben, and Arthur went with the purple guy. Wait. Ben went with Arthur and the Purple Guy. Ben, Arthur, and Lewis were at the top, and Vivi was at the bottom. The man looked down over the edge, and Arthur's arm was turning green? and now his face? what is he doing... OH MY GOD_

    Vivian fell back, and sat on the floor wide-eyed. She remembered  _everything._ That man... That was Lewis! Lewis was part of Mystery Skulls! She and Lewis were dating! All the holes in her memory were filled. Tears streamed down her face. Arthur had killed him!  Vivi struggled to her feet. She heard footsteps, and saw Ben and... Arthur running towards her. She saw him and ran. Ran as fast as she could.

    "Viv, wait! What are you doing! We need to get out of here!" Arthur shouted, trying to get her to stop. She ignored him and kept going. Vivi had to lose them. While she was running, her shoe came off. There was a Cabinet around the corner that she jumped into. Wait, it wasn't a cabinet, it had a ladder going up! Vivi climbed up it as fast as she could, as she heard Arthur run past the secret escape. Vivi saw another door, and kicked it open and rolled out. It looked like a den. There was a small fire in it, and she saw 5..6..7 spirits in the room all looking at her. Then she saw the ghost looking at her. He seemed surprised, eyes wide. 

    "What's going on?" Vivi asked. "Who are you, why... why do you have that memory!" She said, getting more and more angry. A spirit went in front of her and put something in her hands. It was cold. She looked down, and saw a broken, sad looking blue heart. She ran her hands over it, and it accidentally popped open. Inside was a picture of her and Lewis. She remembered the day she took this, inside a photo booth at the mall. "Why do you have all these." Vivi asked, not looking up from the picture.

   "You came back." A voice said. It sounded familiar, but almost robotic.

   "Did you possess Arthur? Is that why he pushed Lewis off the cliff? You made him?!" Vivi said, fearful now, clutching the crumbling heart like her life depended on it.

   "What? No Viv, I-" The ghost stumbled. He stepped towards her and Vivi backed up, bumping into the cabinet behind her. She spun around and fumbled with the door, then the Ghost grabbed her shoulder. "Viv, it's me, Lewis." She froze. Turning around and looking at the ghost, she felt so dumb. How had she not seen it before? Maybe it was the suit.

   She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. and he did the same. "I've missed you so much, Viv." Lewis said. She kissed him on the cheek. He gently set her down. "I'm sorry for going after you... I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so angry... Arthur stole you from me." 

   Just as he said that, the door in front of them swung open and their stood Arthur and Ben. "Get away from her you poltergeist!" He shouted, and he extended his metal arm and yanked Vivi away from Lewis. Arthur was still getting used to the arm, and didn't realize how strong he could be. The arm nearly crushed Vivi's wrist as he stood in front of her. Lewis's eyes turned purple.

   "When I'm done with you, you're gonna need more than just a fake limb!" Lewis yelled. He launched forward, ready to rip Arthur to shreds. Arthur's bravery had completely turned into fear in less than a second.

   "Wait!" Vivi said. "Arthur didn't kill you! he was possessed!"

   "What?" They both exclaimed in unison, looking at Vivi.

   "Arthur, I saw what happened! Your arm turned green, you pushed Lewis off, and Ben bit it off! Ben knew you were possessed! He's a kitsune, for god's sake!" Ben seemed to nod in approval.  _  
_

  _"Nobody ever asks the dog." Ben thought to himself._

   "You didn't actually want to push him off, right?" She said, looking at him.

   "Of Course not! You three are my best friends!" He pleaded.

   "Vivi, I don't trust him." Lewis blurted out. Arthur glared at him. He glared back, and Arthur shrunk behind Vivi.

   "Then trust me." Vivi said. "It wasn't him. I promise you." Lewis looked at her, and his eyes softened. There was no way he could get angry at her.

    "Can you leave the mansion?" Vivi asked.

    "Yeah, of course I can" Lewis said. he pulled him next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

    "Then you can come join us again! It'll be the whole crew busting ghosts!" Vivian squealed with joy.

    "A ghost busting ghosts? I don't think that works." Arthur said.

     "Ok, we like never run into ghosts. It's always monsters, or people dressed up as monsters, or robots, or monster robots, or..."

   Watching the two talking again felt so familiar for Lewis. He pulled the two into a hug, and mystery jumped in the middle.

* * *

 

    They left the house and got into the van. Lewis sat in the driver's seat, Vivi sat in the middle, and Arthur sat on the passenger's side. They would've put Ben in the back, but they just couldn't leave him out of this bonding moment. Lewis ran his hands over the steering wheel.

    "It's good to be back." He said. Everyone smiled, and Lewis turned on the radio, playing a random song.

    "What's this song called?" Vivi asked.

    "Ghost. I hate it. turn it off." Arthur said, and he changed the radio station.

 

As they went down the dirt road, the sun rose and the Magenta Mansion disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared. As this adventure ended, a new one began.

 

   

    

  

 

   

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like mystery skulls, and I love the fics that everyone has created so I've just hopped on the Mystery skulls bandwagon. Hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
